Sauve le!
by silriadys
Summary: Bulma décide de prendre quelques jours de congés mais cela va se passer tout autrement...


Sauve-le!

Le bruit des pas dans le couloir, le gens lui téléphonant sans cesse pour avoir un entretien avec elle et ces réunions incessantes lui donnait la migraine. Et madame la présidente par-ci ! et madame la présidente par là ! Ras le bol de tout ces vautours.

Bulma sentit la crise de nerf arriver à grands pas. Elle suffoquait et avait besoin de prendre l'air. Alors elle quitta son confortable fauteuil de présidente de Capsule Corporation, rangea méticuleusement son bureau, prévint sa secrétaire qu'elle rentrait travailler chez elle et quitta son confortable fauteuil de présidente de Capsule Corporation. Elle mit encore plus de temps à rejoindre sa voiture qu'à l'ordinaire. Les gens se bousculaient pour tenter de l'approcher et lui vendre des contrats, lui proposer d'investir dans telles ou telles actions. Ses deux gardes du corps la protégeaient du mieux possible mais la tâche était rudement dure pour ces gros bras.

Durant le trajet de sa limousine elle repensa ce qu'elle ferait une fois arrivée chez elle. Curieusement elle ne voulait pas reprendre son travail. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacance. Elle se dit qu'en surveillant sa société de loin avec on père serait suffisant pour le moment. Après tout ils lui mangeaient dans la main.

Elle regarda la foule à travers la vitre. Ces personnes insouciantes du danger rodant autour d'eux... Elle aurait bien aimé retrouver cette insouciance passée. Mais elle avait grandit. Pris de l'assurance. Et ressentait pour la première fois les maux d'amours. Elle aimait comme jamais. Autant physiquement que mental. Et ce n'était pas Yamcha. Non trop simple et peu imaginatif pour elle. Elle, elle visait le prince. Et ce dès le début mais elle ne s'en était rendue-compte que maintenant.

Mais comment attirer dans ces filets un être si méchant et froid? Aussi sauvage qu'un animal jamais il ne se laisserait avoir pas des ruses de femmes. Il n'avait pas la moindre sensibilité et rien que de passer ces journées dans la maison de Bulma le rendait atrocement malade. Voilà pourquoi il passait soit son temps à s'entrainer soit à explorer l'univers en quête d'un combat. Il eu même le courage de partir à la recherche de Goku !

Son seul intérêt pour ces humains se limitait à la nourriture. Il ne l'avouerait surement jamais mais il encensait la cuisine de la mère de Bulma.

Bulma se sentait aimanter par lui. Se chamailler avec lui était devenu pour elle un vrai régal.

La tête installée non châlement sur son menton, elle vit apparaitre au détour d'une route sa propriété: Capsule Corporation.

Elle vit le chauffeur prendre une sorte de mini télécommande et en appuyer sur le seul bouton. Aussitôt le portail massif s'ouvrit et la voiture s'engagea sur le chemin pour s'arrêter juste devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure.

Son père qui sortait au même moment vint lui ouvrir la porte et l'aida à descendre l'air tout surpris de la voir si tôt chez rentrer chez elle.

- Et bien ma chérie, c'est ta mère qui va être heureuse de pouvoir te préparer de bons petits plats.

Bulma sourit, se retourna et salua le chauffeur qui repartit après lui avoir souhaité une bonne après-midi.

Bulma chemina en direction de la piscine suivit de son père. Il fallait faire le tour de la maison car elle se située à l'abri des regards. Elle avait envie de se faire un brin de bronzette et pourquoi pas après si elle en avait le courage, piquer une tête dans l'eau.

- Et bien on va dire qu'après des mois et des mois passés à travailler sans aucune interruption, à revenir à des heures pas possibles à causes de réunions ou de diners, j'en ai eu assez et j'ai prévenu toutes les personnes de l'entreprise que je prenais des vacances prolongées chez moi. Cependant je continuerais de gérer les affaires d'ici et de veiller au bon fonctionnement de tous les projets en cours.

Son père reconnaissait bien là sa fille. Malgré sa détermination à vouloir prendre un peu de bon temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout contrôler et cela même à distance. Il la laissa s'approcher de la piscine.

Bulma commença à s'installer sur un transat pendant que son père allait prévenir sa mère du retour de sa fille. Elle irait surement papauter avec elle plus tard.

Bulma n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer car vu la chaleur qui persistait depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne mettait que des vêtements extrêmement court. Là elle ne portait qu'un simple top blanc en dentelle fine sans manches et un mini short rouge très flashi. Ce qui lui donnait parfaitement l'air d'une vacancière. Complètement détendue sur son transat, la jeune femme qui venait de se faire servir un jus d'orange frais par ces robots personnels, sirotait en regardant le fond de son jardin. Sa salle d'entrainement conçue spécialement pour Végéta été occupée par le prince lui-même. Des lumières rouges clignotantes se faisaient voir encore de l'extérieur. Il va finir par se tuer s'il ne fait pas plus des pauses! Pensa Bulma en replaçant correctement ses lunettes de soleil. Tan pis pour lui je ne vais pas gâcher mes congés pour cet idiot. Mais quoiqu'elle dise ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer l'énorme masse d'acier. Plus le temps passait plus elle s'ennuyait. Elle voulait voir du monde. Et d'ailleurs ou été sa mère qui devait soit disant la rejoindre?

Elle se leva, réajusta ses vêtements et pris soin de confier son verre à son petit robot métallique. C'est en atteignant la porte d'entrée de la cuisine qu'elle entendit l'explosion. Assourdissante et si violente qu'elle en rendit la jeune femme sourde plusieurs minutes. Bulma se retourna pour faire face à la situation, mains plaquées sur ces oreilles, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant courir droit vers elle, ou plutôt vers la piscine, le prince dans un état désastreux. Elle n'en était pas sur mais il paressait avoir des flammes derrière lui. Elle sourit intérieurement au prince ayant le feu aux fesses. Il se déplaçait très très vite et en moins de cinq secondes il plongea tête la première dans l'eau. Eclaboussant tout à une vingtaine de mettres.

-Seigneur...murmura Bulma en regardant l'étendue des dégâts et surtout ces vêtements mouillés. Il va me falloir la faire à nouveau remplir! Maudit soit-tu Végéta. Tu m'as vidé un tiers de ma piscine !

Elle mit du temps à comprendre que quelqu'un lui tapé dans le dos comme pour la pousser en avant.

Elle retira ces mains et en se tournant vers la porte de la cuisine qui n'y était plus, elle rencontra les yeux bleus azurs de sa mère. Extrêmement inquiets.

Quand elle parla, Bulma lui fit des signes qui prouvaient qu'elle n'entendait absolument rien.

Mais se mère qui s'agitait en direction de la piscine fit comprendre à sa fille qu'elle parlait de Végéta. Sa mère devint hystérique.

Alors son père sortit à nouveau avec un grand tableau sur lequel il avait écrit en grosse lettres: Sauves Végéta !

Sans hésiter la jeune femme couru porter secours à Végéta qui effectivement ne remontait plus à la surface. Elle le vit sur le ventre au fond de l'eau. Il ne respirait plus. Elle en était persuadée, il était évanouit ou mort qui sait.

Elle plongea, nagea vers le prince et l'agrippa de toutes ces forces pour le remonter. Elle souffrait le martyre. Il pesait encore plus lourd que le plomb. Tant bien que mal elle le ramena à la surface et s'accrocha au bord.

-Papa aide-moi! hurla la jeune femme qui sentait ces forces diminuer à grands pas. Je vais le lâcher.

Son père se précipita auprès de sa fille et commença à soulever le prince par les bras. Il le hissa lentement sur le rebord. Il était sur le dos. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours dressés. Son père l'ausculta en plaçant ces mains à la manière des médecins puis le retourna sur le dos. Tout comme sa fille la première fois, un mince sourire se dessina quand il aperçut le short grillé. Il y avait même un morceau de ses fesses qu'on voyait à travers.

Bulma fixa son père l'air inquiet. Et comme il était de nature un peu (beaucoup) taquin, il lui intima de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour l'aider à reprendre conscience et partit prévenir le médecin officiel de la famille. Il était quasiment sur des sentiments de sa fille pour cet homme. Même si elle avait comprit qu'il récupérait déjà, elle le fit par gourmandise et plaisir. Bulma observa le prince. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau que les fois précédente. Un sourire de bien être fleurissait aux coins de ses lèvres. Un air détendu se propageait autour de lui. Mais si lui paraissait calme Bulma elle, était dans une tension extrême. Elle promena doucement ces mains sur le torse du sayens. Elle pouvait en deviner tous ces muscles et cela la rendit triste. Car elle savait malgré elle qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle savait qu'il la détestait. Rien que le voir la regardait lui donnait envie d'aller se cacher pour mourir. Bref, Bulma sentit des larmes coulaient tandis qu'elle approchait délicatement ces lèvres des siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Chagrin et joies se mélangeaient dans son cœur. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du prince. Elle lui envoya de l'air. Et rien.

Ses mains se pressèrent sur son cœur ou elle commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque puis elle retourna à sa bouche qu'elle ouvrit à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle allait lui donnait son souffle, Végéta remua et sa langue vint rencontrer celle de la jeune femme. Aussitôt tous deux furent saisis d'un frisson et d'une gêne insoutenable. Végéta ouvrit les yeux et trouva la jeune femme devenus transparentes grâce à l'eau, assise sur lui, les mains sur son torse et entrain de l'embrasser. Pour le réanimer normalement. Seulement Végéta ne l'entendit pas comme ça.

-Végéta...chuchota Bulma.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse finir de dire sa phrase, elle se trouva en position de faiblesse avec le prince par-dessus elle. Leur yeux semblaient connectés et à cet instant plus rien ne comptait pour eux. L'une se perdait dans un néant profond pendant que l'autre se noyait dans un océan. Leurs respirations respectives s'accentuèrent et ce fut Végéta qui craqua. Il l'embrassa. Pas un tendre baiser comme certains l'auraient voulu. Non il le faisait avec dureté. Si la jeune femme avait pu parler, elle aurait surement pensé qu'il la brutaliser de sa langue comme si sa vie ne dépendait. Il se raccrochait à elle. En dernier recourt, elle se joignit à lui, rendant ces assauts plus doux. Végéta ferma les yeux suivis par Bulma. Ils savoureraient ce moment.

Le prince des Sayens ne savait pas pourquoi il craquait à cet instant. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que cela dure éternellement. Oubliés les cyborgs et SanGoku! Il appréciait son retour à la vie. Il la prit dans ces bras comme pour la protéger et s'envola. Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils atterrirent sur le balcon de sa chambre et le prince d'une main ouvrit le loquet et poussa la porte coulissante. Bulma lui enserra la taille, elle ne croyait même plus faire partie de la réalité tant ces nouvelles émotions semblaient surréalistes. Elle se colla encore plus prés de lui et sut tout l'intensité de son désir pour elle. Végéta coupa fin à leur baiser et pris la jeune femme par la main. Elle frissonna car elle avait soudainement froid. Végéta sourit et sans méchanceté il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine frileuse.

- Et incroyablement sexy aussi, ajouta Bulma qui entendait à présent normalement, en se rapprochant du prince qui ne bougea pas. Se mouvant comme un chat, elle vint se frotter à lui. Végéta souffrait de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait envie de jouer avec lui. Et lui l'avait tant fait languir. Depuis le début il avait des vues sur elle. Une femme aussi belle qu'elle ne laissait jamais n'importe qui indifférent. Mais il se voilait la face en refusant de se l'avouer.

Il l'arrêta son bras au vol et la plaqua contre lui.

-Suffi de jouer jeune fille. Et il se laissa tomber sur le dos en emmenant la jeune femme avec lui. Le lit du prince était incroyablement moelleux et Bulma adorait ça.

Le prince gardait son air calme malgré son désir apparent. La jeune femme soupira de plaisir tout en s'asseyant sur le prince qui se laissa faire. Bulma promena ces doigts sur le torse du sayen et déchira plus qu'elle n'enleva sa chemise. Puis le prince la regarda s'avancer pour lui faire des baisers sensuels dans le cou puis descendre lentement vers son bas ventre tout en continuant caresses et baiser. Végéta ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver tant de bonheur en si peu de temps. Il était content de la guérison rapide de ces blessures pour ne pas à avoir à lui infliger ces bleus ni ces vilaines coupures.

Tous ces frissons...Jamais il n'avait de sa vie ressenti sa pour personne. Tout son être s'embrasait sous les caresses de cette humaine.

Il la senti s'attaquer à son short qui vint en peu de temps rejoindre la chemise au sol. Bulma recula et admira le membre du prince si raide et empli de désir pour elle. Elle le saisie et commença à le caresser sur toute sa longueur. Végéta se cambrait sous ces doigts de fées. Elle lui faisait des vas et viens langoureux. Mais quand elle voulu le prendre dans sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre ce que cela faisait d'attendre si longtemps, le prince l'arrêta et la remonta tout contre lui en la maintenant serré contre lui par un bras sous la taille.

Alors tout doucement il murmura à son oreille:

-J'ai envie de toi. Je ne veux plus attendre.

Jamais de sa vie, la jeune femme ne l'avait vu si détendu, heureux et tendre avec elle. Cela ne cadrait pas avec son caractère ni ce qu'elle savait de lui. Elle était bluffée. Elle voyait à présent une autre facette de se mystérieux personnage.

Végéta à son tour enleva les vêtements mouillés de la jeune femme dont il pouvait voir tous les détails de son corps à travers. Elle ne résista pas et se laissa faire avec docilité.

- Tu es superbe Bulma, souffla t-il en admirant la beauté de ces courbes parfaites. Il adora sa poitrine ferme et généreuse avec ces tétons furieusement dressés. La jeune femme haleta quand Végéta effleura de ses lèvres son intimités mouillés par le désir pour y déposer un simple baiser.

Alors ce fut Bulma qui réclama qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. En se redressant sur ces coudes, elle guida le membre généreux de Végéta vers son entrée la plus intime.

Même s'il avait encore des envies de jouer avec elle et de la faire encore et encore patienter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il était lui-même à bout de force. Le prince lui sourit accepta ces attentes et la pénétra violement, faisant pousser un cri de plaisir à la jeune femme. Puis il enchaina avec des coups de reins plus doux. Leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un collés l'un contre l'autre, ils fusionnèrent. Bulma sentit la force du désir du prince augmenter comme lui comprit qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le nirvana. Il accentua son déhanchement et se rapprocha de ces lèvres pour l'embrasser. Bulma s'agrippa à ces cheveux tout en répondant à ce baiser scellant ainsi un pacte pour leurs prochaines nuits d'amour.

-Végéta...murmura Bulma...Végéta tu es si parfait...et... Au mon Dieu...

Bulma se cambra sous la violence du dernier assaut de Végéta. Ils apprirent tous deux ce qu'était la jouissance commune. La violence de la vague de plaisir s'insinua en eux les faisant trembler.

Cependant une chose avait changé à cet ultime instant. Végéta avait les cheveux blonds ainsi que les yeux bleus et une extraordinaire aura de puissance qui l'entourait en projetant de fines éclairs dans la chambre. Bulma ne fut pas blessée par cela mais sut que sa transformation physique lui avait été permise en partie grâce à elle. Elle avait fait de lui le super guerrier dont il rêvait de devenir un jour. En le rendant pleinement heureux et sur de lui elle l'avait sauvé à sa manière. Végéta se sentait différent, plus libre et heureux, fière de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Bulma sut désormais que le prince ne la regarderait jamais plus de la même manière. Il avait confiance en elle mais aussi comprit que par son amour pour cette femme il en ressortait plus fort.

Elle comprit aussi par la suite que jamais son père n'était jamais allé voir le médecin. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs !

Des mois après leur première nuit d'amour, Bulma donna naissance à un petit Trunks. Ils formaient enfin une famille.


End file.
